


Childhood Best Friends

by kierad7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Best Friends, F/M, Identity Reveal, Platonic Chat Noir & Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), i'm reveal fic trash but it won't be until later, kinda reserve crush haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierad7/pseuds/kierad7
Summary: This is based on the art and ideas of french-fry-gallery on tumblr, so if you want to know basically whats gonna happen follow them bc they're amazing and let me write fics based on their art. (Also they're just a good artist and we're really nice when I messaged them)https://french-fry-gallery.tumblr.com/also i'm on tumblr toohttps://camembertandcookies.tumblr.com/I'll be updating this probably every couple of days bc this is kinda a drabble/relief from my main wip
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. when we first met

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Adrien meet as toddlers and are instantly best buds. Eventually they have really cute crushes on each other, but they don't want to tell on each other because they don't want to ruin their friendship. Ladybug and Chat Nior are best friend who gush to each other about their civilian crushes. Basically, they are dorks in love.

“Hi! Welcome! I’m Tom, how can I help you today?” a large, pleasant-looking man greeted from behind the counter.  
“Hello! We’re here to pick up a birthday cake under Agreste?” Emilie approached the counter while Adrien squirmed in her arms, already starting his terrible twos. Emilie set him down, trusting him to toddle about the shop a bit.   
“Oh yes. That’s in the back. I’ll go get it.”  
Emilie turned to see Adrien had roamed over to the other end of the counter and was on his tiptoes peeking over the small swinging door that marked the employees only area.   
“Here you are. When’s the big day?”  
“He turns two tomorrow, but we’re having a small party tonight-”  
A small thump and giggles interrupted to her train of thought, both adults turning to look over where Adrien had been peeping. Adrien lay sprawled out laughing and speaking nonsense to a little girl with jet black hair and wide blue eyes, who looked at him incredulously.   
“Oh I’m so sorry! Marinette must’ve opened the door and tackled him. She likes to push the gate,” Tom said., rubbing his neck slightly embarrassed by his daughter having pushed a client's son.  
“It’s okay!” Emilie said brightly, “They look like they’re having a grand time.” They both chuckled a bit at the kids.  
While the two grown-ups continued their transaction, Adrien stood back up, reaching into his pocket to show his new friend his toy car. Marienette, still confused by this new kid, just looked in awe. He tried to tell her she could hold it but she didn’t seem too excited to do that. He knelt to show her how it could roll across the tiled bakery floor. Mimicking him, Marinette tentatively rolled the car a few inches, causing Adrien to break into the world’s biggest grin right as Emilie and Tom looked back at them.   
“I think Adrien’s made a new best friend,” Emilie chuckled.  
“And Marinette’s found a new obsession,” Tom commented, watching as Marinette slid the car back and forth, rolling it across the floor and onto Adrien’s knees.  
“That looks so fun, I’d hate to break it up, but Adrien’s party is starting soon. Hey! Marinette should come! Adrien doesn’t have many friends his age yet and his party will be mostly adults. Do you think you could spare a few hours?” Emilie suggested.  
“That’s so kind. I’ll have to ask Sabine, one of us will have to take care of the shop,” Tom replied.  
Tom turned to go back into the kitchen to ask his wife what she thought about this stranger’s invite. He wasn’t sure. The kids seemed to be having fun, but he barely knew this family.   
Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and helped her up. Taking the car in his other hand he pulled her around the shop, making vroom vroom noises and pretending the car was flying. Marinette stuck out her arms like she was the wings on a plane and laughed and laughed.  
Sabine came out to see what all the fuss was about and saw Adrien and Marinette clutched onto each other, while Emilie tried to tell Adrien it was time to leave.  
She gasped and let out a small laugh, “Well, we can’t break that up, can we? I’ll take her Tom, just get the stroller.”  
“I’m Sabine, Marinette’s mom,” Sabine reached out warmly for a hug.  
“I’m Adrien’s mom, Emilie. Thank you so much for letting her come to his party so last minute. He looks so happy to have a friend. His dad’s work keeps our family so busy, he mostly just plays with me all day. I love spending time with him, but I know he needs to make friends sometime.”  
Sabine felt bad for little Adrien. While Marinette was still shy, she’d started going to different play-groups and daycares when the bakery got hectic and had been loving playing with other kids. Playing with kids their age was so important to learning, sharing, growth- everything. Sabine decided that not only would Mari and Adrien would play together a lot more, she would help Emilie too.   
“Well, now he has one friend and so do you. Shall we go?” Sabine replied matter-of-factly.


	2. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien on the first day of kindergarten.
> 
> I've done no research about french school, but I nanny a kindergartner in America so I think the kids' behaviors are pretty accurate, sorry if my lack of research is annoying.

Adrien cried the first day Marinette went to school. It was so unfair- she had to start kindergarten, but he had to stay home with his mom for homeschool. Emilie took him over to the bakery first thing in the morning to wish his best friend luck on her first day (and to help ease Sabine’s worry about letting go of her baby, not that Emilie had to do that herself). Adrien almost forgot at first, pretty used to going to play with Marinette almost everyday at this point, but he was reminded when he saw her in a new skort and pink backpack.  
“Why can’t she be homeschooled with me, maman?” Adrien had asked Emilie when she told him Marinette was about to start school.  
“She has to go to school with the other kids, honey.”  
“Can I go with her?”  
“Someday. Your father and I decided it would be best for you if we taught you lessons. It’ll be fun, and you can play with Marinette after school.”  
“Ok, maman,” he had said, still slightly confused. He knew his family was a bit different than Marinette’s. His parents were always very busy. His maman was on tv and his papa was a designer. He knew that was a bit unusual. Marinette’s parents were bakers, he knew they were the best bakers in all of Paris, even his dad agreed to that. He knew that because Marinette’s parents were bakers she had to do different things than him. It wasn;t so bad; it usually just meant they couldn’t hang out sometimes when his parents took him on trips. But now it just meant they couldn’t go to school together.  
Marinette looked way more grown up than him, Adrien decided. Her hair, usually left wild and a bit tangled and wavy, had been brushed and tucked behind a headband. Adrien hid behind Emilie’s legs as she greeted Sabine, unsure if the kindergarten Marinette would think he was babyish for not going to school like her.  
“Go wish Marinette luck, baby,” Emilie said, making Adrien’s cheeks pinken at the term of endearment.  
“Hi, Marinette,” he greeted, a bit quietly.  
“Adrien! Look at my backpack, I put all my stuff inside. Look! The pencils are in this pocket, my snack is in this pocket, and I put the erasers in here,” Marinette said, opening all the pockets her mom had just zipped up to show him her organization. Of course, Marinette had shown him each item yesterday. Sabine had let her stop by Adrien’s house after school supplies shopping, but she just had to show him how she put them all together. “Maman said I could even bring kitty the first day to sit on my desk!”  
A little pang of jealousy hit Adrien until Marinette continued, “I’m jealous of you, though. Maman says you get to stay home and play all day.”  
“I have to learn stuff, too, just at home,” Adrien assured her.  
“Maybe you should take kitty, then. So you can have a friend.”  
“Really?”  
“Sure. But you have to give him back later!”  
“Okay!” Adrien took the fluffy lavender cat toy from her out-stretched hands. It was Marinette’s favorite stuffed animal and he felt honored to watch it for a day.  
“What do you say, Adrien?” Emilie had come over to watch the scene without the kids' notice.  
“Thank you, Mari. I’ll take good care of him, I promise.”  
“You’re welcome!” Marinette gave kitty and Adrien a sort of group hug, genuinely happy to loan her favorite thing to her best friend.  
“It’s time to go, Adrien. Marinette has to go to school now,” Emilie reminded sweetly.  
Marinette and Sabine followed the Agrestes out the door, pausing for one last goodbye before heading in opposite directions.  
“Good luck, Mari! I’ll see you after school!”  
Sabine shrugged at Emilie not realizing they had made plans, but happy to spend more time with her good friend.  
“Good luck at homeschool, Adrien!”  
As the moms began to lead their children away, both Adrien and Marinette turned back every few feet to call out goodbyes and good lucks over their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok obviously more to come but this was just a little drabble to show hat their frienship would be like when they were small. Also Emilie and Sabine have become good friends too even though they have pretty different parenting styles. I don't really want to get into their heads that much because Adrien and Marinette are the focus of the future chapters.  
> I'll probably do a chapter or two about the early school days and being best buds and also realizing that they have a very special friendship and little kid crushes and stuff next. And then we'll get to like present day ages of the show. I do plan on moving past that and writing them a bit aged up too. :)  
> if you liked it or want to harrass me about it i'm on tumblr @ camembertandcookies
> 
> again this is based on the childhood au drawings of french-fry-gallery on tumblr which is here : https://tmblr.co/ZaBdbdYAYSGqCy00


End file.
